This project provides PDP-11 computer support at various levels for four Becton-Dickinson FACS II Flow Microfluorimeter (FMF)/Cell Sorters and one Coulter MDADA FMF. Data display and analysis for high sample throughput is the principle system feature. Software currently running under the RT-11 operating system is being converted to function under the RSX-11M operating system in order to allow more sophisticated recordkeeping and more effective support of current and anticipated workloads. New hardware and software capabilities are being added during the conversion effort.